


[podfic] Nest

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By AnnetheCatDetectiveLook, I... I saw a set of prompts on tumblr asking for nesting fic to be the new thing and oh my gosh I had to do it. I had to do it. In which Aziraphale has an idea about what's going on, if not the full picture, and he gamely does his best to Deal With Everything, like how incredibly strange Crowley is being.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831303) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vz7x50do3t8lmq4/Nest%20by%20AnnetheCatDetective.mp3?dl=0)  
Runtime: 41:49

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AnnetheCatDetective for allowing transformative work of their stories.
> 
> I recorded this months and months ago. Most of it I love, some parts I would like to redo and I tried, but I just sound too different now and trying to incorporate was jarring. But I hated to waste a long-ish recording.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who listens to my podfics. I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of yourselves as best as you can.


End file.
